In a wide variety of applications, there is the need to securely encrypt information that must remain secret. Widely used encryption algorithms such as data encryption standard (DES) and advanced encryption standard (AES) share the weakness of consistently encrypting equivalent messages the same way, over and over again. That approach exposes a potential exploitable breach of security for sensitive information, whereas an identifier, such as a Social Security Number, appear identically encrypted by prior art methods each time it occurs, creating an identifiable encrypted pattern, and is vulnerable to brute-force attacks. In accordance with Moore's Law, average computing power doubles every 18 months; and with stronger and faster computers, items vulnerable to brute-force attacks become even more vulnerable over time. Opportunities exist, therefore, to improve the security of encryption algorithms.